Until we wake
by Red Vein
Summary: [SoraXRiku]yaoiSora and Riku, have come back from The realm of Darkness, and they secretly have feelings for eachother...will they ever. reaveal ther feelings for each other? it gets M in the last chapter :P
1. Chapter 1

**Together until we awaken.  
-----------------------------------**

"Can't take it anymore," said Sora as he lay on the beach wondering what to do. "I like Riku, but how am I sure he likes me…" Sora was about to cry when two arms wrapped around him, they where Kairi's.

"Sora, what's wrong?" ask Kairi.

Sora said nothing and just sat there wondering what to say to his friends. After Riku and him came from the world of Darkness, he thought everything would come back to normal, but things didn't. He was thinking about the fight with Xemnas, When Riku took a blow to the side to save Sora, and when they both used their power to stop Xemnas. He thought that they could get back, but they came across more dusks and more dusks… what to do in this situation, but fight.

They didn't have to fight at all because with Xemnas gone, and the other organization members gone there was really no one to support their existence of these creatures, so they just… disappeared.

"Sora… are you ok?" asked Kairi again.

"Yea, yea… I'm fine" said Sora in a forced glee.

After a while Sora and Kairi went back to the shore, away from Destiny Island, they went to there home, the one place Sora was waiting to see, when he first was sent away to Travers town buy Darkside.

As Sora and Kairi got of the boat and on the peer, they took one last look at Destiny Island.

"I can't believe we managed to get back," Said Kairi.

"Neither can I." responded Sora, with a tone of amazement and… hidden sadness.

As they walked to their homes, They ran into Tidus and Selphie, who where chasing each other around. Sra kept walking while Kairi stayed and talked.

"See you tomorrow Sora!" yelled Kairi as he walked farther away from the group.

'Yea… tomorrow' thought Sora.

As he got home, his mom still overjoyed to have her son back in one piece after his 3 year adventure, ran up to him and hugged him. She did this ever sins he came back from The Realm of Darkness.

She didn't know her son was on a long adventure, she thought he was just…gone, a run away… but that wasn't it, and she knew that already.

Sora managed to get away from his mom with a little kiss to her cheek, and he ran upstairs. He was taking of his cloths… when he wondered if he can still go to the forms, Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final… he tried, but couldn't… maybe because Donald and Goofy weren't there, or maybe because… he couldn't anymore.

He took of his cloth, and as he did, he thanked the Fairies that made them. He wondered if he would every see them again. And of cores he knew he would. He put on his P.js and went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Riku.

At that moment Riku crawled into Sora's room through the window.

"Hey Sora…," said Riku as he crawled in.

"RIKU! What are you doing here?" asked Sora in shock and in joy.

"I need to tell you something…" Riku said this in a quivering voice, that made Sora nervous,

"Riku what is it?" asked Sora.

"Well ever sins me and you cam back things haven't bin the same, and when me and you where in the world of darkness I wanted to tell you something." Riku was all the way in Sora's room now, and was walking slowly to Sora's bed.

"What Riku?" asked Sora as he saw Riku walking closer.

Riku didn't say anything, moved to the bed and sat down. Sora looked at him with a concerned face, and before he knew it him and Riku where kissing.

Sora thought this was the most amazing this was the most amazing thing in the world. He knew he had strong feelings for Riku, but he never knew Riku had the same Feelings for him. As the kiss went on Sora started kissing back, which took Riku by surprise.

Sora started hugging Riku, and they started kissing more passionately, Sora then laid down on the bed while taking Riku with him, never letting go of the kiss. They laid there kissing for what seemed like hours, but in reality were minutes.

When the kiss stopped they looked at each other, Lovingly, Riku on top of Sora.

"Riku," said Sora as he stared into his green eyes, those green emerald eyes that made him want to look at them forever.

"Yes Sora?" asked Riku as he laid upon Sora, never wanting to leave.

"I love you." When he said this Riku, was starting to cry.

"I love you too." Sora then also started to cry, they cried for a long while realizing that both their dreams had come true.

When they stopped crying they lay there, Riku on top of Sora, and they kissed one more time, before drifting off to sleep, where they can be together, forever, until they awaken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is my first Fanfic, I hope you people like it._

_I wont continue to this, unless you people review this…_

_at least 5 review, but more would be awesome._


	2. Lets sleep alday

_Ok well I know that this story is progressing extreaml fast.. but dont worry, I have made it interesting on chapter three... acording to my secret review boared...lol... well I hope you people like this second chapter, I know it short._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2:**

**Let's sleep all day.**

**----------------------**

As Sora and Riku woke up from what seemed like a dream, they met eyes, and kissed a little kiss.

"Good morning." said Riku staring into his loves eyes.

"Good morning." replied Sora ", sleep well?"

"I couldn't have slept better."

They laid in the bed for at least an hour talking about the friends they made on their adventure to find each other. Riku talked about Castle Oblivion, and Sora asked what that was.

"You don't remember do you?" asked Riku

"No… am I supposed to?" asked Sora with a concerned look on his face.

Riku smiled a cute smile and looked into Sora's eyes "Nope." He said in a sweet way that made Sora want to kiss him, and he did.

They kept talking till Sora's mother called up to him.

"SORA…" yelled his mother.

"Wait right here I will be back soon." said Sora as he walked away from Riku.

When Sora got down stairs he saw his mom with a concerned look on her face.

"Sora… Riku's mom just called, apparently he left last night and hasn't bin home."

"Mom… Riku is up… in…m-m-my room…" he said while quivering thinking his mom would get mad.

"What?..." asked his mom in a relieved way.

"Well he came last night, he crawled into my room through my window… I thought his parents knew or I would have told him to call his house and tell him where he was!" Sora started yelling and talking really fast, and he was blushing… a lot

"Sora, honey, don't worry… I'm not mad, you go back up there and hang out with Riku, I'll call his mom and tell him he's here… I'll tell her that he barley came, and I'll convince her not to be mad." She said this in a play mood, and winked at him.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." And with that Sora gave his mom a big hug and ran up stairs.

As he ran upstairs he heard his mom dialing the phone and saying hello. He then ran into his room where Riku was laying on the bed, waiting, and wondering what was going on.

"So you didn't tell your mom you where coming over here hu?" asked Sora with an evil grin.

"Well I didn't know I was going to spend the night and well-" Riku was cut off. Sora had kissed him again to shut him up.

"Next time please tell your mom." said Sora as he sat there waiting for an answer.

"Ok… I'll tell her next time." answered Riku.

When he finished answering he felt a sudden rush, and he started laughing madly.

Sora was tickling him.

"Sora p-p-please s-s-s-s-stooop!" begged Riku as he kept on laughing.

"Not until you say you love me." Sora giggled while resisting the pushes and shoves of his enjoyment.

"What?" asked Riku no longer laughing.

Sora had stopped, thinking he had said something wrong, and was scared that Riku was going to storm out of there.

"Well it's just that… I…l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-you, and I want to kn-kn-know if y-y-you love m-me too." said Sora with a small quiver and a sign that he was going to start crying.

Riku moved in, hugged Sora tightly, and kissed his hair. ", I love you." Said Riku with confidence as he laid Sora on his stomach, and started caressing his hair.

They laid there for minutes, and Sora suddenly started to cry, but they weren't tears of sadness but of joy. Riku felt a tear fall on his bicep, and he looked at Sora, and saw he was crying not know that he wasn't sad.

"Sora?" asked Riku, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because, I can't believe we are here, laying in my bed, together." answered Sora with a smile.

"Sora?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"Let's sleep all day, here in your bed, together until tomorrow, I want to cherish this moment a little while longer." and with that Riku wrapped a blanket around the both of them and laid in the bed all day in silence, in their embrace, Just enjoying the warmth of the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry people for the short Fanfic. I didn't have any good ideas on how to make this longer with out ruining the mood, but I swear the next one will be longer, and well what happens when Sora and wants to tell Kairi?... you'll have to wait to find out._

_oh... and thanks for the reviews, people that review to this one will get a special picture of a nude Riku...lol _


	3. I'll follow you till he end of the world

**Chapter 3**

**I'll follow till end of world, and still keep going.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Sora and Riku woke the next day refreshed and full of energy. They had laid all day in Sora's bed a planned.

"So Riku, sleep well, again?" asked Sora with a small grin.

"You know I did silly." answered Riku with his own little grin.

They finally got out of bed, Riku with cloths, and Sora, well… Sora only had his boxers on, and they seemed to have slipped a little down. Riku snapped Sora's boxers as a way of telling him they were a little to low. Sora blushed and pulled them up as he went to the closet to put on his magical cloths.

"Sora I've bin meaning to ask you something." stated Riku.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Were did you get your cloths… well not the one in your closet, the ones you were wearing on your adventures?"

"Well I went to go see Sid, the all powerful magician, and his fairies made them with magic." said Sora with a sad tone in his voice. "I was able to tern into powerful forms before, with the help of Donald and Goofy, but now that they are back with the king, I can't use them anymore.

Riku was amazed that he was able to do these things, but saddened because his love wasn't able to do them anymore.

Sora was done dressing and he and Riku went outside.

"Riku your mom called again, I told her we went to the movies and that you fell asleep before you could call." stated Sora's mom as they walked out.

"Sora, your moms the coolest person every." stated Riku as a-matter-of- factly.

They walked around the mainland just walking and holding hands. Looking around at all their fun hangouts and walking to random places.

After a while they reached the docks and stood there looking out at Destiny Island. The stayed there for a while looking at the island in amazement that they managed to bring it back, and defend it from pure evil.

They got to there boats and decided to take one boat to save energy on rowing, and so they could talk about little nothingness that made one or the other blush. They were half way through the ocean when a gust of wind blew very hard… rocking the boat and moving it a little to the left. Sora shivered and Riku looked concerned for his health.

"Sora, are you cold?" asked Riku concerned ready to take off his vest and wrap it around Sora.

"Just a little." said Sora as he shivered.

And just like that Riku took off his vest and wrapped it around Sora.

"Riku, aren't you cold?" asked Sora, concerned and with a little pout that said. Please tell me you're not so I don't have to feel guilty.

"Nope," answered Riku with a sly grin that made Sora smile himself.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They got to the island, off the boat, and strapped it to the dock.

They walked on to the beach and laid down. Riku got sad very quickly and Sora was wondering why.

Riku was thinking about the first time he was taken off the island with the help of the Shadows. He was thinking an asking himself many questions. They ranged from _'Why is Sora so nice to me after I was so, so… evil' _to '_How can I be here right now taken in with open arms?'_ and with that he started to shed silent tears.

"Riku, what's wrong?" asked Sora looking at his lover's tearing eyes.

"Sora… why are you here with me right now?" asked Riku looking into his eyes, Sora starting to tear up himself.

"Well Riku… it's because I love you, and I was sad when you were locked within kingdom hearts," Sora was bawling now. "Riku… I thought I lost you… I didn't what to lock you in there, but I knew I had to if I wanted all the horrible things to stop… and when I locked you in there, I had also locked my heart in there with you… waiting to find you… and waiting to find my happ-" Sora was cut of when a pair of lips touched his, Riku was crying as hard as Sora and he was kissing him with so much passion that their lips were getting swollen and hurting, but they didn't want to stop. Their tears combine on their cheeks, and they stop for air. They had stopped crying as soon as they stopped kissing.

"Hehehehe, Sora your lips are so red." teased Riku as he wiped the remaining tears away from his eyes.

"So are your." Sora stated with a chuckle as he was doing the same with his tears.

Sora took a handkerchief from his pocket, which he always kept with him, and wiped Riku's face, getting rid of all the tears that had mixed together so he didn't get red cheeks. When Sora was about to remove his hand Riku grabbed it and took the handkerchief with the other. He kissed Sora's fingers, as he wiped the tears from _his_ face. Riku then gave Sora back the handkerchief, but before he did that he wiped the single, and last, tear that Sora had shed.

They slept on the island that day. Sora's mom called Riku's mom using the same excuse as the day before, and as the day before Riku's mom had bought it. It had gotten very dark, and they went into the secret cave, surprisingly enough that was the warmest place on the island, considering they were on sand and surrounded by rocks, and a mass amount, while in a cave.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They woke up early in the morning, it was warm but not warm enough. They had laid there trying to get a little warmer, but failed.

"Well I guess it's time to go home." said Sora.

"I guess so." stated Riku.

As they got up from the floor Sora almost fell back down, but thanks to Riku, he only staggered, while Riku held his hand. Sora looked up at Riku with a thank-you look. They made their way out of the cave, and saw that the clouds where gathering overhead. They got to the boat and untied it, and rowed away as quick as possible trying not to get caught by the storm.

They docked on the pier on the mainland and saw Kairi waiting for them. Kairi was standing there watching them a they rowed in. She had a determined look in her face and she was obviously nervous about something.

"Um Sora…" said Kairi as she was playing around with her hand. "Well um I was going to go to your house and tell you something that I thought you should here… I wanted to tell you in the castle of Knot, when I first saw you, and when I hugged you, realizing that everything was real. I l-l-like you S-s-s-sora." and with that she grabbed him and gave him a big kiss.

Sora didn't resist because he was thinking of Riku, that was all he thought about as Kairi kissed him, instead of Kairi he saw Riku… in his mind's eye. Kairi kept kissing him and Sora didn't resist, but he didn't enjoy it either. He then opened his eye's and saw Riku's face as the kiss continued… he wanted the kiss to end but Kairi showed no sign of that happening. Riku now ran off, and Sora swore he saw a tear role down his face, when this happened he pushed Kairi away and she looked at him with pleasure and concern.

"Sorry Kairi, but I love Riku…" said Sora saddened because he not only hurt his best friend's heart but also his lovers heart.

"Sora… I didn't know… you …" Kairi was cut off

"No one knows, only my mom, and Riku." Said Sora looking up the street to where Riku ran off hoping he could see him, but alas he couldn't

"Why didn't you tell me, I thought I was your friend?" asked Kairi now thinking that they probably were never friends to begin with.

"Because, I had these feelings when I was with Riku in that castle of knot, when he fought next to me against Xemnas." Sora was now thinking about that hard passionate kiss he, and Riku shared on the Island, and his lips started to ach, but not because they were still sore, but because he wanted to kiss Riku more harder and more passionatly, and he wanted to apologize to Riku a million times because he knew he could have stopped the kiss, but he didn't. "Sorry Kairi, I have to go find Riku." Sora then ran off leaving Kairi alone.

Sora ran up the street that Riku ran, but he was breathless have way up the block. He sat there, on the ground breathless and crying again. He thought about Riku and thought of the battle with Xemnas flooded his mind. When Riku pushed Sora away from Xemnas' attack, when they both used their power to destroy Xemnas, when they made it to the realm of Darkness, and when Riku admitted that he always wanted to be like Sora, and when they fell from the sky back to Destiny Island. '_I will find you Riku I swear!' _He thought, then he stood up and all of the sudden he was surrounded with the light and barrier that allowed him to take the many different forms, the barrier broke and Final Form Sora emerged. Sora jumped up into the sky 50 feet then slowly really slowly descended. He scanned the area looking for Riku, and he saw him, walking now… or he thought that was him, without skipping a beat Sora was off! Gliding as fast as he could to catch up to Riku… his Friend, his lover, _his_ Riku, the only person he would follow to end of world, and if not, farther.

Kairi was standing still in the docks looking at Sora as he glided away in a split second. "I'm sorry Riku… Sora… please forgive me." As she said this one tear fell from her face, then another, then another, then it started to rain, and she walked alone, back home.


	4. I guess it's over then

**I guess it's over then.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"Riku!" Sora found him under a tree on the other side of the mainland. "Please Riku, please forgive me, I didn't know she was going to do that, I was shocked as much and I-" He was cut off.

"If you didn't like it that much why did you keep kissing her, or, or, or why didn't you push her away!" he was asking with anger and hate for Kairi in his lips. "Why Sora!? WHY!?"

"Riku… please forgive me… I didn't…" Sora cut himself off He didn't want to be speaking anymore, because he new that every word he was speaking would make Riku even more mad, and even more angry. "Listen if you don't want to speak to me, then I will leave…" He turned around, returned to regular Sora, and walked away in the Rain.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kairi was at her house wet, sad and crying. She didn't know what to do anymore. _Why did I do that Why!?_ She thought to her self. She then took a shower and went to bed, but without any success, she couldn't fall asleep. All she could think about was Sora, the kiss, and Riku. She knew that she had ruined something very precious, and important to all of them. Sora no longer had Riku, or so she thought, Sora would probably never want to talk to her, and Riku would hate her. She wanted to fall asleep but couldn't so she stayed up all night thinking about that night and the turn of events. Se laid her head on her pillow trying to go to sleep, but every time she shut her eye's all she could think about was Sora, and that kiss… and Riku. "Why can't I stop think about that damn kiss?" she asked herself aloud. "I know I ruined my friend's lives, and I want to not think about it, but I just can't seem to stop…"

She looked at her clock on the dresser and saw the time… four in the morning… she needed sleep for tomorrow, so she shut her eyes… and drifted to a slight painfully, and bliss like slumber.

Kairi woke up wondering if Sora had found Riku… she was hoping he did, but then again something deep inside her was hoping he didn't. She went outside for some air, and saw Sora walking across the road from her house. She shot her hand up in the air and was about to say hello, but then thought again, and thought _maybe he doesn't want to talk to me anymore._ So she put her hand down and walked back inside with a little frown.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sora had bin walking all night, unsure about what to do, he kept walking, and walking, and walking. He saw Kairi's house, and was about to go and say hi, but then he remembered yesterday, and continued walking gloomily, and questionably, trying to think of way to get Riku to forgive him. He was sleep deprived so he almost tripped over a rock. He looked up and you could see black circles under his eyes. _Riku please forgive me… I didn't want any of this to happen… _Sora thought as was walking to the dock's and saw the boats, and remembered when they went to Destiny Island, the night when they kissed passionately on the beach, and when they fell asleep in the secret cave. He was tearing up now, and continued to walk. He walked by many places, and stores, and the park, and those kind of things. He knew he had to go home because well… he had been out all night, and his mother was probably worried about him… well he knew she was worried about him, but he didn't feel right going home. That night when Riku climbed through his window came back to him every time he thought about going home, and after what Kairi had done… and what he didn't do… he didn't feel right going to such a place, with lovely memories of those two night hen they spent all day sleeping.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Riku was laying in his bed at home, just laying there wondering if he had been to harsh on Sora. _Maybe I should call and say sorry or something, _He thought to himself. After thinking for a long while he went down stairs and got his phone. He dialed the numbers and was waiting for him to answer…

"Hello, this is Shorioka…" that was Sora's mom's name. "Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Hi Shorioka… is Sora there?" ask Riku cool and collected as to not get any questions about his matter of nervous speaking.

"Oh Riku… I'm sorry… Sora hasn't come home sins last night… I'm sure he's ok… but if you see him can you tell him to come home?" asked Sora's mom in a friendly but worried way.

"Sure… thank you." Then Riku hung up the phone… _Where are you Sora?_ Thought Riku worried, but not showing it.

Riku went up stairs and got his Sweater and put on some good shoes, and thick black pants. He ran out the door with out telling his mom where he was going.

--- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- ---

Sora was walking until he reached the southern part of the mainland. He looked around and realized he had never been here before. He looked around and saw there was a cave. He walked there lazily considering he still hasn't been to sleep. He got to the cave and saw it was incredibly dark… He was 15, but still fearing the dark would never leave him._ Riku I'm so sorry…_ He thought to himself as he was walking back the way he came. On his way back home to get some well deserved rest… and finally realizing that eventually he would have to go back home… he met Tidus.

"Hello Sora… where are you going?" Tidus asked him.

"Home…" Sora said in a sad but happy voice… trying to mask his sadness.

"What's wrong?" asked Tidus knowing that he was sad

"Nothing." answered Sora.

"I know their is something wrong with you." said Tidus, looking concerned.

Sora knew that Tidus was going to keep pestering him until he told him what was wrong. "O.k. well me and Riku got together and… well that same day me and him were pulling into the docks and when we got in… Kairi was waiting there I didn't know what was going on… and she kissed me, I didn't stop her…" he was crying, and Tidus was moving in closer to comfort him. "and I saw Riku running away, and I found him and he was screaming at me… and … and… I'm so sorry Riku!"

Tidus was leaning on Sora to comfort him, and then Sora was hugging Tidus crying into his chest. At that same time Riku was walking home realizing that maybe Sora had already gotten home, he saw the scene. Then he saw them leaving together, Riku thinking that Sora was going to Tidus' house.

"Well I guess it's over then…" Said Riku to himself as he walked the opposite way… finally shedding his wanted tears.


	5. So Sad to say

**Chapter 5**

**So Sad to Say.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Days have gone by sins the collision of emotions. They all returned to school on the mainland and they all Riku didn't talk to Sora or Kairi. Sora wanted to talk to Riku, but Riku didn't want to talk to him. Sora felt really bad for everything, and Riku thought that Sora had slept with Tidus because he went to his house instead of heading home.

Kairi was talking to Sora now that he wasn't mad for what she did, he explained what happened at Destiny Island… except for the passionate kiss part. He thought she didn't need to hear that. Kairi was still feeling bad because of what she had caused between Sora and Riku, but didn't know how bad it got.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Riku was walking through the hall way when he saw Tidus, He was walking to his math class.

"So I guess you and Sora are together, hu?" asked Riku in a very cocky attitude

"What?" asked Tidus confused at the question.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you two at the other end of the mainland you two were hugging and then he went to your house and he stayed there!"

"Riku I-" Tidus was cut off

"Look I don't want to hear any excuses if you and Sora are together then good for you… that shows how much he cared about me." and with that Riku walked off to his class.

Tidus was standing there wondering what the heck was going on. He was replaying everything in his head, and still confused, he went to find Sora.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ----

Sora was with Kairi, they were walking home. Kairi was talking about how her day was and telling stories about stuff that happened to her in her classes. Sora didn't say much, he was still thinking about Riku, and every time that Kairi looked at him he would pretend to smile and giggle… but she knew he was just acting. Sora walked Kairi home, waved good bye, and started walking to his house. On his way home he ran into Tidus. Tidus told him what Riku told him and then Sora started to feel bad. Sora thanked Tidus and walked home, Tidus behind him just… looking at him walk.

Sora got home and started thinking about what Tidus said. _He thinks me and Tidus are going out? _thought Sora. _Well maybe he still likes me… but then again._ Sora then got up and got some cloths and decided to take a shower.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Riku was sitting on his bed…_ stupid Sora, I can't believe that he would do that to me…_ Riku thought to himself as he stared at a picture of him, Sora, and Kairi all on Destiny Island. He kept thinking deeper and deeper and deeper… "DAMN YOU SORA!!!" Riku then through the picture across the room and fell back on his bed with a loud scream. H stopped yelling and got up, he looked in the direction he through the picture and saw that the frame had shattered. He got up and walked to it… moved away all the glass and got the picture, looked at it, and tore it in half throwing away the part that had Sora and Kairi… and keeping the part with him in it. _Damn you Sora… damn you too hell… _Riku went to his bed and got under the sheets and fell asleep still cursing Sora's name.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sora woke not doing anything but stare at his ceiling, he was thinking about Riku. He wanted to talk to Riku but wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to him. _Maybe he dose_. Sora thought to himself. After a while of thinking about calling Riku, Sora went down stairs and went to the phone.

"Good morning Sora." His mom greeted him with a smile. "I'm making waffles, you want any?"

"No thanks mom." answered Sora as he dialed Riku's number.

He was waiting for someone to answer the phone… actually he was waiting for Riku to answer the phone. He waited for a couple of seconds then Riku answered…

"Hello?" it was Riku

"Hello Riku, it's me Sora" Sora said scared and nervous.

"Look I don't want to talk to you!" Riku was steaming with anger.

"Please Riku listen to me."

"NO OK I DON'T WHANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"But why?"

"why… why…WHY!?, you know why I saw you and Tidus hugging, I saw you go to his house!... I saw you stay there all night!! THAT'S WHY!" Riku was very mad at this point. "Look Sora it's so sad to say that we probably were never meant to be." And just with those words Riku hung up leaving Sora to think and to never want to see the day light again.


	6. I wont let them take you

**Chapter 6:**

**I won't let them take you, won't let them take you.**

**------------------**

One month has gone by and Sora and Riku weren't talking to each other at all. Sora had a couple of dreams that had to do with Riku, but that's about it, nothing really major. Sora was getting more and more sad, and more and more scared that Riku was going to grow up to hate him. Riku was on the other hand wondering if Sora and Tidus were already doing it.

It was the weekend and both of them had nothing to do because every weekend they would do something, but now… they did nothing but sit in their separate houses and wondering about the other.

Kairi called Sora wondering if he wanted to do something… and he didn't, he missed Riku, and didn't want to do anything on the days that they did things. Sora just sat in the living room watching television as his mother tried so hard to get him to go outside, but with no hope of getting his butt of that couch.

----------------------------------------

Days went by and nothing happened, then Sora's mom got a call one day. He didn't want to hear what the conversation was about, because he knew she would be laughing and talking endlessly about nothing in particular to her friends. He was in his room laying on his bed, thinking, pondering, and wondering. _At least things can't get any worse… right?_ He thought.

"SORA!" called his mother with joy. "SORA!!!"

"What is it mother?" asked Sora from his room.

"Guess what just happened to me… to us."

"What happened mother? asked Sora as he was walking down stairs with a pretend smile on his face.

"I got a job offering in the city."

"WHAT!" Sora was shocked, because well people that left the shore of the mainland would never come back, and because he heard that the city was a very scary place. No one ever knew about the city, only certain people like Sora's mom, and some other people. "You can't be serious!?" Sora was mad and scared… he didn't want to hear anymore so he ran to his room where he picked up the phone and called Riku.

-----------------------------------------

Riku was waiting in the park for Sora, He was wondering what was going on, and why Sora wanted to meat him in the park after not talking for so long. He was playing many scenarios in his head… some made sense others did not. He thought that maybe Sora was going to want to do him in apology for going out with Tidus… that one made no sense.

Sora was walking up to him when Riku turned around so he would not get any more madder.

"So why did you ask me to come here?" asked Riku… with anger in his breath.

"Well um… my mom got a job offer in the c-c-c-city." reapplied Sora with nervousness and sadness in his words. "So we will be moving in a couple of days."

"Sora… are you serious?" Riku was now very sad and scared.

"Yes, I just came to tell you that and to say sorry…" Sora was getting teary eyed, "If I had stopped Kairi you would have never hated me and we could have spent the last month together… I'M SO SORRY!" Sora ran to Riku and fell to the ground and hugged his waist.

"Sora… don't cry, it was also my fault… if I just listened to you, I would have never gotten mad and I would have known from the beginning." Riku was helping Sora get back to his feat, "Look I don't hate you, I was just upset that you didn't tell me about Tidus."

"Nothing was going on between me and Tidus… the one day I found you on the other side of the mainland he took me to his house so I can relax and I forgot to go home… and I accidentally fell asleep."

"Sora… you can't go… I won't let them take you…" Riku hugged Sora, "I won't let them take you… hell no."

-----------------------------------------------

Sora was at Riku's house… one place that he had not been in a long time. He look around and saw that everything look the same… he walked around and saw nothing had changed at all… just some new things here and there nothing really dramatic. Then he came across Riku's room. He walked in and saw the picture that used to be him Riku and Kairi, but now, it was only just Riku. He picked it up and saw the tear on the left side.

"I'm sorry… I was mad and I didn't know what to think when I saw that… so in my anger I just tore it in half… but I still kept the other part with you and Kairi." Riku said with a faint smile.

"That's cool… we should take some more, just me and you."

"Yes we should." And with that Riku got his camera and they went all over the island to take pictures.

The first place they went was the cave, at the other end of the mainland, away from Destiny Island. They took many pictures after that, then they went back to the cave to take one more picture.

They took pictures of them kissing, messing around with the rocks, making rock men (Like snow men, but with boulders). Then they took one more of them kissing… but they didn't stop kissing after they took the picture… they kept on kissing, and then Riku took off his shirt, and then his pants, and Sora did the same.


	7. messege in a bottle

**Chapter 7:**

"**Message in a bottle"**

**----------------------------**

They left their underwear on because they didn't know how to go about doing in for the firs time. As thy kissed more and more, they started touching each other down there, Sora started to giggle a bit as Riku's cold hands touched Sora, under his boxers, and Riku, started to relax more and more as Sora started touching him under his briefs. They finally removed their underwear and they stopped kissing to look at each other. Riku was blushing as he started looking at Sora up and down, and Sora started to drool a little as he saw Riku standing naked, and beautiful right in front of him. As they started kissing again laid on the cloths they had taken of their bodies they started to touch each other again, Sora was getting harder and harder, and so was Riku.

"Sora Turn around." Said Riku.

"What?" asked Sora.

" Please turn around, I want to feel you from the inside."

As Sora looked in to Riku's eye's he knew that he was the one that was going to make him happy, so he grabbed Riku's hand and held it as he turned around. Riku threaded his fingers through Sora's and started putting himself inside Sora, as it went inside, Sora squeezed Riku's hand and moaned a little, Riku did the same.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

They where there for an hour, the did it for thirty minutes, then they laid there for the rest of the hour naked, just looking at the ceiling of the cave. Sora started to yawn, and Riku laughed a little.

" So you are already tired?" asked Riku

" Just a little" answered Sora, " Riku, what are you going to do when I leave?"

Riku had forgotten all about Sora moving away. " I don't know, maybe I will cry all day till you come back?" Riku started to smile a little, but he was telling the truth. " But I know that I will be standing by the docks every day till I see you coming home."

Sora looked at Riku, and gave him a kiss one that said I'll miss you, and I don't want to leave you ever.

" Come on lets get dressed we have to get home." Said Sora as he picked up his cloths.

" Alright." replied Riku as he did the same.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day Sora awoke, and just laid there on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened last night. He remembered how gentle Riku was, not going to fast, and not going to slow, just right. And he remembered what Riku said about standing at the docks till he came home.

He was thinking for a while, about Riku, him, Kairi, Tidus, and everything that happened when they went on their adventures around the many worlds. Like meeting Axel, and Roxas, and all those other people. He remembered fighting along side Riku to defeat Xemnas and traveling to the world of darkness… those adventures where now over, and they would never have one like it ever again.

Sora got up, and started getting dressed, he put on the cloth he got from the fairies in that tower where that ,aster wizard lives. He walked out his room walked down stairs, he opened the door to the front of his house and saw Riku, and Kairi in front of his house, about to knock on the door.

" Hey Sora, we were going to go to Destiny Island, you want to come along?" asked Kairi, her and Riku had made up last night when he had dropped of Sora and he was walking home.

" Sure, let's go"

They got to the island and walked around talking about the first time that they left and the first time their adventures started. Sora talked about getting the keyblade, Riku talked about ending up on hallow bastion, and Kairi talked about getting kidnapped buy Maleficent. As they walked and talked they stopped and rested at the Poupu tree. Kairi went to where the raft they built was and started looking around recovering lost memories and walking the coarse that Riku and Sora ran so they could name the ship.

Riku and Sora stayed out side, sitting on the Poupu tree looking out at the ocean.

" Hey Riku, where do you think the door to light really is?" asked Sora.

"Well Sora I think it's right here." And Riku pointed to Sora's heart, and as he did that Sora looked up at Riku and grinned a big grin.

" Sora, Riku!" Yelled Kairi in excitement as she ran back with something in her hand. She stopped in front of Riku and Sora, and showed them the bottle she found, it had a letter in side.

" It's from the King!" said Sora. He opened it up, and read what it said. _I guess our adventures aren't over yet._ He thought to himself as they read the letter.

-Fin-


End file.
